The Hidden Child
by Jumeirah
Summary: this is not your normal good Harry story; it does have him being shown not in a good light, but he will redeem himself later on. In this story it shows that Draco has been keeping a secret, one that could change lives for ever ...


**Prologue**

Draco was now desperate; he had been trying to get Harry's attention for many years to no avail his love did not seem to want to even look in his direct, and it was not his fault. You see as Draco had a secret that nobody apart from a select group of people knew and others that were trying to destroy his whole world.

Draco had a son. This may not be a surprise; as it's a biological response to conceive a new generation, but this was different, as Draco was the mother. Draco had alwas wanted to be with our hero; it had all happened in a drunken blur but for Draco it was a night that he would never forget. They tried to date but it was abovious that Draco cared more for Harry; while Ginny was weiving her magic with Harry, for our Slytherin it became too much as he could not contain his love any more, but when he told his amour he was left heartbroken, and his soul mate laughed in his face.

It was only a few months later that he found out that he was expecting, desperately he tried in vain to tell the child's father. But he would not listen and even went as far to deny the child, this was made worse his family found out they cast him aside ... he was a disgrace,

Draco's son Orion James was born on the 19th of November; Draco had to deliver the child by himself; as he had no money to get a medi-witch, and from this sad event is where our story begins...

**Chapter One**

This must have been for the hundredth time that Drake had tried to tell Harry about their child and again he would not listen, he thought that 'his enemy' was trying to lead him into a trap. But Draco could not have done that to Harry, not his soul mate. It had hurt even more as Harry had got married; together Ginny and Harry had been blessed with a little girl, but to Draco she represented his broken dream.

He did not see that as he left a young child came out of the shadows and ran to his 'mother'

"Mummy are you ok?" Orion whispered through the gap in his teeth, as he had recently lost his two middle front teeth.

" Mummy's fine baby, we are going to be fine" his 'mother' replied; even at this young age he knew that mummy was lying, he knew that his father did not want him as he had never even said hello to him. Orion also knew that they were struggling to pay the bills; and his 'grandmother and grandfather' did not want his father or him sullying the family's name.

He proceeded to climbed into his mother's lap and buried his head in Drake's chest; this was his most comfortable spot as he could hear the heartbeat through the chest, and that is where he felt safe from all the harm in the world. Why do you ask that a child would not feel safe; the main reason was that his grandfather Lucius Malfoy was trying to separate the child from his disowned son, and that was one of the reasons to why his mommy wanted help. He did not want to be with the man that made his mommy unhappy, and all this little boy wanted to do was make his mommy happy.

He knew that his daddy was rich; sometimes he did not eat because mommy did not get paid his money, and so they simply didn't eat. Orion could not see why his daddy would not help his mommy; he also knew that his father was a hero, but why did he not help his mommy, what had he and his mommy done...?

For Draco he had not had much of a hard life. To be fair had always been the baby of the family, until he met Harry Potter. Drake had always thought that they would have a fairy tale ending but sadly that was not to be, as his love denied his feelings and said that he was only good for a simple f*ck.

That should have been the last straw but for Draco he was determined that Harry was only scared; and that is when he found out that he was pregnant, all he had wanted was to settle down and start a family, but sadly that was not in his future. He had tried to call his babies father; but Harry never responded to his letters or came to see the scans, and that is when he knew that Harry simply did not care...

**Chapter 2**

Now most people could say that they would never see Draco Malfoy being a mother, Ron Weasley would have been one of them; well even he did not think it would happen it seemed that it was only a myth or a legend that a male could conceive and carry a baby ... but yet it happened to him.

It had started off in a smoky, dimly lit bar they had literally bumped into each other; both Harry and Draco decided to try to make amends as they were no longer children anymore, they had a few to drink, and well you kind of knows what happens next ...

It was three months later that Draco found out his dilemma; Lucius was disgusted that his son was carrying a half-bloods baby and ordered that 'thing' to be destroyed even though it would have destroyed his son. So with that Draco ran to the only person who he thought would help him ... Harry Potter. He was horrified that the defeater of Voldemort would not even speak to him; let alone hear of his condition, but the man refused to see him.

That is why he left and moved away; his only connection to the outside world was to send letters to his baby's father pleading with him to listen and to at least to see the child, but to no avail. He did not contact his mother or father as he knew what their response would be, and as for Severus well Draco knew that his father was still in contact with him; even though he was his god father he would still relay the information to his father, but now Draco regarded his as the sperm donor and his mother even though she had not said anything to him was still on her husband's side, so she was not welcome either.

After Orion had been born; Draco moved into a small village town in Wiltshire were he changed his name to be Drake as it sounded more muggle than Draco; this finally allowed him to blend in (well the best that he could do with his blond hair) were he could raise his little boy without the hounding of the wizarding world. With the limited resources that he had; he started to work in a local store this monogamous task paid very little, but what could he do, he did not have any GCSE's and had to put food on the table. So he rented a small two bed roomed house that was in the middle of nowhere, this made the rent very cheap. As well as working he had to grow most of their own food, and with having chickens, helped to limit the amount of money that they had to spend on groceries.

Orion had his Drake's blond hair that was slightly wavy which Drake had assumed came from a mixture of his own naturally straight hair mixed with Harry's, cheek bones and his smile (yes in my story he can smile), Orion's eyes were Harry's bright green but his had a few flecks of silver in them, he had his father's nose and his chin. This made his little boy look like the perfect mixture of the Malfoy and the Potter blood; which then if a wizard or witch were to see him they would not recognise that their saviour had an illegitimate child. Orion was a sweet little child who always wanted his mommy to be happy, this was hard because they could not do much in a leaky house, but to them it was their castle, and it would always protect them.

Now as I have said Harry wanted nothing to do with Drake (Draco) Malfoy; and I never gave you the reason as to why; well it all started after that night were Orion was conceived, Ginny Weasley came to his house and demanded that they start to date because ... she was pregnant.

Well little did Harry know that it was not his child she was carrying; Ginny knew this but the biological father was poor and she wanted the money that Harry had, so for her it was easy to lie. When Drake started to ask about her 'love' she then said that Harry could have nothing to do with the 'snake' otherwise he would never see his 'child'; which as responding to this Harry agreed.

When letters had started to come for Harry she took them; when she found out that Harry was a father to a 'snakes' baby she started to hid the letters away, so that she knew that the money would be hers and her child's.

When Ginny had the baby to her it was obvious that it was not Harry's but she used glamour to disguise it, and then presented her baby girl Lilith Molly to her 'father' to this Harry was over joyed. She did not feel guilty that she was deceiving him; well why should she Harry had plenty of money and Dumbledore had said that she was to marry him, as a prize for the family helping him in the war.

But if only Harry were to know the truth about both children ... well for her that was nothing that she would dare to think about.

**Chapter 3**

In this story so far we have seen Harry portraying the bad guy; this is wrong all Harry had ever wanted was a family of his own, through his suffering he never found love... well he thought that he did with Ginny but he was wrong.

When he had heard about her pregnancy he was horrified that he would get trapped down; as before he had no worries and was allowed to do as he pleased, but to have a child seemed to fill the empty hole that he had in his heart, he knew that Ginny would never lie to him and when his daughter was first placed in his arms he knew that nothing would stop him from being in his child's life (but little did he know that she was not his).

Ginny had just left to go to her quiditch practise; and so Harry had decided to first go for a walk to clear his head, but this walk would change his life forever.

"Daddy, can we go to the park" asked Lilith excitedly, she loved doing everything with her daddy, she hated her mother as she never did anything with her, and she knew that her mummy saw many different men.

To this Harry agreed as he could never deny his little girl; as they walked to the park he had no idea that his past would literally run into him in the form of a young child; when they arrived little Lily ran off to play in the sand pit, while he sat down on a bench nearby reading a copy of the Quibber.

When he next looked up he saw her playing with a little blond boy that he thought looked a lot like his love Draco (as we know him as Drake); this made his heart contract as he missed him, but he knew that if he left that he would never see his Lily again. As he went to get his little girl he took a closer look at the child and he froze ... it was his eyes that looked back at him and it was not from his daughter, it was from the little boy how he thought must have been the same age as her.

At this the boy ran off towards another blond figure... it was Draco ... his love had a child .. a child with his eyes. As he watched the figure he saw the child point to him; at this the father took the child quickly away from its other parent, and this was it for Harry, he scooped up his little girl and disapperated home.

At the house of Potter, the situation was not much better. When they arrived home he left Lily in the care of a house elf; he ran to his office and got out all the photographs that he had of his lost love; to him it was now obvious who the other parent for the little boy was ... it was him.

As he started to cry with the tears ran down his face he heard a small knock on the door; as it opened he saw his little girl with a box in her hands, she shifted her weight from side to side indicating that the box was heavy. Harry walked over to his child and picked her up with the box and took them over to his desk; with a whisper he opened the box, and that is when his whole world fell apart. Nestled inside of the box was the letters that had been sent to him; he read all of them, he was horrified to read the sad notes of Draco's heart break. As he read through all the letters he found the birth certificate to his little daughter; but were his name should have been was a completely different name. As he stared at his daughter he could see that she contained none of his facial features, at this his heart broke as he realised that he had been ignoring his own flesh and blood, but that his wife had lied to him.

He was then left wondering what he should do?

What could he do?

Wait; suddenly he grabbed his little girl and went to the fireplace, he was determined to get this love back, but at the same time he wanted to keep his little girl, but how could he as she was not his?

At Draco's house he had just put Orion to bed; it had not been very hard as his little one was just a little angel, it reminded him of Harry as it could not have come from him, as he had always been a spoilt brat. Orion only just wanted his bed time story; this is when he was reminded of his lost love.

As the little boy lay down his head; he found himself wishing for his forsaken love, he knew that he was married and had another child, but he could not stop wondering whether or not that if they had been together, whether it could have worked out. Drake always wanted to be with Harry ever since he was 11 years old; to have Harry snub his request hurt more then he could bare, but he had a child, even if Harry was not interested.

This is when Harry flooed to the house with 'his' little girl in his arms; he had got into the living room before Draco had even registered this fact, Draco ran down the stairs to stun the intruders, but when he saw them he lowered his wand. Harry looked at the blond beauty and sent a pleading look with his eyes; Draco slowly allowed Harry to place the child down on the sofa, and this is where they would talk, and this would affect Orion's future.


End file.
